detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Gin
Gin (ジン ,Jin) is a the third-in-command in the Black Organization and a main antagonist of the series. He is the organization member who gave Shinichi Kudo the experimental poison APTX 4869 which turned him into Conan Edogawa. He is frequently paired on missions with Vodka his partner. His real name is Jin Kurosawa (黒澤 陣 ,Kurosawa Jin).Volume 28: Mermaid's Curse Case Appearance Gin is a tall man with, as Shinichi put it, the eyes of someone who has easily killed many people without a care. He has long silver hair (light-brown at first in the anime, then blond, then finally changed to match the manga as can be seen in the 13 movie: The Raven Chaser) that goes down to his hips and dark green eyes. He wears a black hat, long black coat, and a green turtleneck sweater. Later in the series he receives a scar on his left cheek after a bullet from Shuichi Akai's rifle grazes him. Background Gin is a high-ranking "executive agent", often giving the other members their orders and supervising group missions, and seems to be able to communicate freely with Anokata. However, his true position is unknown, as he often goes on missions himself. If Gin seems to have undergone serious physical training, giving him incredible stamina and a high pain tolerance, as shown when he remained conscious after receiving a sleep dart and shot himself in the arm to regain full consciousness. Personality Although Gin is loyal to Anokata and follows all of their orders, he is also shown to act on his own initiative on more than one occasion. He is more than willing to take matters into his own hands when he feels another member has failed. He does not trust anyone and does not fully believe anything he doesn't witness himself. He even once pulled a gun on his own partner, Vodka, when he went against orders and rescheduled a meeting with one of their contacts outside of the organization. Gin is quite perceptive and intelligent he can smell out traps his partner Vodka easily falls for. He has yet to be truly outsmarted by Conan, although he has been foiled a couple of times. As soon as he becomes suspicious of someone he gets to work looking into them, but as soon as his suspicions are proven wrong he tends to lose interest completely. Despite being menacing and coldblooded, Gin appeares to respect certain members of his team; Vodka, Vermouth (when she persuades him to leave Conan and Kogoro alone), and Kir (when he decides not to kill anyone at the hospital after she asks him not to). In episode 425, either his name or alias most likely had to do something with a 'Koibito' when Akai Shuichi said "....My lovely, lovely archenemy, Koibito-san" Gin has several weaknesses. He has difficulty remembering the faces and names of those he has killed. Vodka's memory makes up for this somewhat, but Gin notices connections later as a result. As soon as Gin becomes suspicious of someone he gets to work looking into them, but if his suspicions are proven wrong he tends to lose interest completely. His more conventional logic has also meant he has missed important deductions. This was most notable when Gin decided to stop searching lockers because no adult could fit in them, apparently overlooking that one of the lookouts had mentioned a kid entering the station earlier. Abilities Intelligence and instinct Gin is quite perceptive and intelligent; he can smell out traps his brother Vodka easily falls for. Gin is also good at deduction. He correctly infers the FBI plan to move the captured Organization member Kir, and also explains to Vodka the biological principles behind why an old man with severe heart conditions wouldn't go to a cold cabin in the dead of winter. Unlike other detectives in the series, Gin also relies on his good instinct. A few times so far, he correctly suspects there is more to a situation than the evidence alone indicates. He correctly suspects that Kogoro (really Conan) was not completely innocent and that getting Kir back from the FBI was too easy. At one point while searching for the "clever fox" who set them up, Gin begins opening child size lockers on a whim. He just stops at the one Conan was hiding in and chides himself for doing so because there was no way an adult could hide in those lockers. Stamina Gin seems to have undergone serious physical training, giving him incredible stamina and a high pain tolerance, as shown when he remained conscious after being hit by Conan's stun-gun wristwatch and then shot himself in the arm to regain full consciousness. He then climbed down and back up a chimney despite the shot in the arm.] He was able to flee with internal injuries bad enough to cause him to bleed from the mouth when Akai put two rifle rounds in his ballistic vest. Firearms Handguns Gin is skilled with handguns. He prefers a Beretta M9. Sniping Although Gin has not fired a sniper rifle canonically, Gin probably has sniping skills based on the way he handled Korn's rifle to locate Shuichi Akai who is 700 yards away, center him in the scope, and steadily aim at him while standing up. In Countdown to Heaven, Gin is an excellent sniper, as shown when he accidentally shoots at Sonoko, who he thought to be Sherry (Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai) because of the same hairstyle and hair color. Plot overview Canonical appearances Shinichi and APTX 4869 (Manga: 1, Anime: 1) In his first appearance in the series, Gin goes to Tropical Land with Vodka to complete a transaction with a company owner they were blackmailing for gun smuggling. The two board the Mystery Coaster before the meeting to observe from the pinnacle of the coaster if the business man had come alone to the meeting spot below the ferris wheel. A murder occurs on the coaster and the two are forced to remain at the scene as suspects, although Gin yells at Shinichi Kudo and Inspector Megure several times to hurry up and let them go. Shinichi observes that Gin has the appearance and air of a cold-blooded killer. They are released after Shinichi apprehends the true killer. His and Vodka's suspicious appearance cause Shinichi to follow them and encounter them completing the transaction with the businessman. Gin, who seems to have been keeping watch, knocks down Shinichi with a pipe he found, then force-feeds him APTX 4869. His parting words to Shinichi are "So long, great detective." Murder of Akemi Miyano (Manga: 16, Anime: 128) Before the current storyline, undercover FBI agent Shuichi Akai dated Akemi Miyano, the older sister of Shiho Miyano, in order to infiltrate the Organization. Akai's true allegiance was discovered and he was expelled from the Organization. Initially, the Organization couldn't do anything about Akemi because they needed the loyalty of her sister Shiho Miyano, who very valuable as a researcher on the APTX 4869 project. Two years later the Organization decided that the risk of her contact with Akai was too much. They decided to create a situation where they could eliminate her by having her do a bank heist she was supposed to fail, and Gin was put in charge of making a deal with her. Akemi Miyano was told that the only way that she and her sister would be allowed to leave the Black Organization was to successfully pull off a 10 billion yen bank robbery. After succesfully completing the robbery and tricking her into accidentally poisoning one of her team members, she confronts Gin at the shipping yard to complete the transaction. She tries to tell Gin to hold up his end of the bargain, but he tells her the Organization wouldn't let her sister leave anyway because she was too valuable. He then kills Akemi and flees. Bullet Train Case (Manga: 33) Gin and Vodka are tasked with eliminating a former business parter who had become useless by tricking her into making a transaction with them involving what she thinks is information about 400 million yen worth of gold. Their plan is set aboard a Shinkansen; during a meeting in the dining car, Gin and Vodka will receive a large case of money from the client who will be given a black attaché containing what she believes is the gold information. However, the case actually contains a bomb rigged to explode when she calls a certain number on her mobile phone. Conan almost walks into Gin's legs when Gin and Vodka board the Shinkansen. Vodka yells at Conan, and Gin glares coldly, but neither recognize him; it is much later revealed Gin is particularly bad at remembering the faces of those he killed. They sit down nearby with their black attaché case. When they leave to go to the dining car and make the transaction, Conan bugs their seats. After they return with the suitcase full of the client's money, Conan overhears Gin explain to Vodka the details of the bombing plan. Conan is also able to learn Gin and Vodka's codenames. Gin and Vodka disembark at Nagoya to avoid being caught in the explosion, and Conan is stopped from chasing them by Ran. Conan then turns his attention to finding the bomb and successfully ejects the black case from the train before it explodes. Unfortunately, the client knows little about Gin and Vodka or their Organization so the police are unable to do anything. Contact with the Black Organization (Manga: 114-116) Tequila calls Vodka and tells him to inform Gin that the briefcase exchange for the list of world's best programmers was successful. Gin does not show up in person in this case. Sherry's Escape (Manga: 177, 181, Anime: 129) Gin and Vodka were supposed to kill Sherry because she stopped all work on the APTX project to boycott the Organization's reticence about Akemi Miyano's death. Gin and Vodka pull Shiho from her lab and handcuff her to a pipe in a small locked room to await the Organization's judgment. At this time, Sherry takes the Apotoxin 4869 she had hidden to commit suicide, but instead she shrinks and escapes through a garbage chute. When Gin and Vodka return, she isn't there. They and many other members of the Organization are ordered to find her, but he and Vodka have no luck. Gin in particular is shown to have an obsession with capturing Sherry and killing her himself. Haido City Hotel (Manga: 238-242, Anime: 176-178) One day, Conan and Haibara saw his car on a street. They put a transmitter in it only some seconds before he arrived there. After a while, Gin found an auburn hair in the car and he deduced it was Shiho's. He found also the transmitter, so he destroyed it (after that is the famous moment when he imagines Shiho naked). However, Conan and Haibara knew where was he going to go, so they went also to the Haido Hotel. There, Pisco kidnapped Haibara and took her to a room with a big fireplace. When Gin and Vodka arrived at the room, she (with her adult body beacuse of the Paikal) was hidden in the fireplace. Gin heared her heavy breathing, and, when she arrived at the roof, Gin was there. He shot her many times. When he was reathere kill her, Conan arrived and shot a sleeping dart at him. However, he showed a resistance to it, not falling asleep promptly and shot himself in the arm so he would stay conscious. After that, he climbed down the chimney, killed Pisco and climbed back up. He returned to his car with Vodka and Vermouth and they talked about Sherry. In this chapter, it is hinted that he knows Shiho very well, predicting her movements and being able to confidently distinguish her by just a hair she left in his car. Prior to the Bus Hijacking (Manga: 287, Anime: 230) Gin and Vodka are in bar discussing plans to capture Sherry with Vermouth. Meanwhile, the detective boys and Conan are taking a bus to a ski resort and meet Araide (disguised Vermouth) and Jodie in the bus. Haibara senses that Vermouth is on that bus and hides to prevent herself from getting caught. Soon after, the bus gets hi-jacked by two armed men who uses the passengers as hostages and demands the city to release their boss. Conan attempts to search a way to apprehend the men, and investigates their bags and realize that they contain explosives. Vodka's rendezvous with Suguru Itakura (Manga: 383, Anime: 311) Once arriving at their destination point, Conan places the CD containing the program the Black Organization wants and places it in a coin locker with a check sticking out of the prearranged locker. Vodka arrives and takes the CD but is stopped by Gin who revealed that there is tape on the CD which means that someone was trying to get his fingerprint. Gin finds a tracker device. He places his hand on the case to find out its warm meaning the one who set up the disk is nearby. Gin starts looking through lockers but stops when he realizes an adult can't fit in the lockers despite a kid was seen entering. Vermouth's Unmasking (Manga: 429, 434, Anime: 345) Black Impact (Manga: 500-504, Anime: 425) Gin coordinates the assassination of Domon Yasuteru. His first plan, is to get Domon interviewed using Kir, have him sit down on a bench, then Chianti and Korn snipes him to kill him. However their plan failed when it rained because of Conan. His backup plan; which consisted of Vermouth in disguise crashing in front of Domon's car, after which Kir, Chianti, and Korn would kill Domon and his two bodyguards, was canceled when he discovered the transmitter Conan set up. Gin assumes the transmitter was set up by Kogoro, and gets permission from the boss to kill him. However, the assassination of Kogoro is interrupted by Conan whose soccer ball breaking Mouri's window distracts Chainti and Korn who were taking aim. Over the protests of Vermouth, Gin orders the two snipers to kill Conan as well for, as Vodka says, being suspicious. This too is interrupted when Shuichi Akai snipes the transmitter out from between Gin's fingers from 700 yards away. A brief exchange of gunfire ensues, but ends quickly after Akai shoots out Gin's scope and puts two bullets in his flak jacket. Gin recognizes the disadvantage and orders the Black Organization members to disperse without taking any more action against Conan or Kogoro. Gin and the other operatives assume the transmitter was set up by the FBI, but still has residual suspicions about Kogoro. Gin eventually decides not to kill Kogoro at the word of Vermouth. The Search for Kir (Manga: 553, 555, Anime: 464-465) Clash of Red and Black (Manga: 599-609, Anime: 491-504) Akai's Assassination (Manga: 605-609, Anime: 501-504) Gin is the one that orders Kir to kill Akai. He doubted her allegiances to the Organization and was suspicious of her so he put her at gunpoint and forced her to call Akai to tell him to meet her somewhere. He tells her he will be watching the whole assassination so if she planned on doing anything suspicious, he would kill her. Kir kills Akai (although she actually shoots a corpse instead) and Gin is reassured of her allegiance to the Organization. Scar Akai and the Beika Department Store (Manga: 700-704, Anime: 578-581) Scar Akai along with Subaru Okiya is trapped in the department store by a bomber. When the Black Organization spot that someone who looks like Akai entered the store, Gin along with vodka parks outside, Gin holds a gun to Kir's head saying that he'll kill her if Akai was still alive. Before Gin order Chianti to shoot Scar Akai, Vermouth appears and speaks with Gin about a plan she received the boss's authorization for. Scar Akai notices Chianti and smirks, which made her lose her aim and made Scar Akai disappear into the crowd. Gin lowers the gun of Kir's head and decides to drop the assassination, commenting how Bourbon likes to do what he pleases. Sherry and the Bell Tree Express Train (Manga: 818-824, Anime: 701-704) Relationships analysis * Gin and Vodka The relationship between Gin and Vodka is a strange one; it's very rare to see one without the other, and even when they are separated they usually converse frequently over the phone and some people consider them brothers and maybe its real. Some might consider them 'friends' - or as close to friends as members of the Black Organization can be - but Gin never hesitates to put Vodka in his place. Gin and Akai Akai infiltrated the Organization under the alias of Dai Moroboshi. He earned the codename Rye. Akai used Akemi Miyano to get information from her sister, Shiho Miyano/Sherry. Even before he was discovered of being an FBI Agent, he and Gin had tensions. Eventually his cover was blown. Gin has a crush on Shiho (codename Sherry) Two years later, the Organization thought Akemi Miyano was a risk since she still might have contact with Akai. She was to perform a bank heist that was supposed to fail. But she succeeded and demanded she and her sister be freed from the Organization. Gin refused and shot her, leaving her to die. Akai therefore calls him "Koibito-san" for killing Akemi. Trivia * Gin is left handed. * He does not bother to remember any strangers he kills. * His favorite car is Porsche 356A. * Gin's design has drastically been changed throughout the series. At first, his hair is actually light brown, and the line structure is not as detailed. In addition, part of his hair comes down his face across his nose. As the series progresses Gin's hair is blond, and the line structure is strongly detailed. Moreover, there is no hair that comes down across his face anymore. Gin's hair color changes once again in Opening 24 where it is then silver. * Gin only showed two shock faces. One was in Episode 425 when he found a tracker on Kir's shoe. The other was in Movie 13 Raven Chaser when the helicopter was hit by Conan. Gallery C12989ef76c6a7effdb586b7fdfaaf51f2de6643.png gin589485_1291192884379_full.jpg ginvlcsnap-2013-07-19-00h36m12s92.png gin-701NTV1280x720x264AACmp4_snapshot_2350_20130713_233143_zps2c5ef73f.jpg 800px-M13 Gin defeated.jpg 800px-M13 Gin Vodka.jpg Gin0.png Images82SEGCYR.jpg ImagesEWO20K55.jpg Notes References * Some text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Black Organization Category:Villains Category:Males